A Wacky Date
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: What happens during a date between Harry and Ginny?


What Would They Say-or-What If  
By mermaid2bseeker

* * *

A/N1:  
I think I might have gone off a bit on the characters mannerisms.

* * *

Chapter 5 (of What Would They Say): Harry/Ginny Chapter 3 (of What IF): Sirius  
What would they (various characters from the Harry Potter 'universe') say if they saw Harry and Ginny making out. and What IF Sirius Black was alive.

* * *

Scene set-up:  
Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are in Hogsmede. They are sitting in a wizard-operated muggle-cinema. [For some unknown reason I want you to pretend that this building actually exists in Hogsmede.] But they are not watching the movie, they are making out.  
  
Ron and Hermione, for their first date, are going to the same cinema. While choosing their seats they spot Harry and Hermione:  
  
Ron – "Harry, what the hell are you doing to my sister!?!"  
  
Hermione giggles a little.  
  
Harry and Ginny, startled, break apart, and badly pretend that nothing was happening.  
  
Harry – "What do you mean, Ron?"  
  
Ron – (stuttering) "You, you know full, full well what I me..mean."  
  
Hermione – "I think they were doing the same thing we came here to do."  
  
Harry and Ginny glance, shocked, at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron – "That's not the point. You can't do that to my sister."  
  
Ginny - "So, that means I can't make-out with someone?"  
  
Ron – (very red in the face) "That's not what I mean. I mean….You….Him.…Har-ry!"  
  
Hermione – (shakes her head) "Who are you to question what they do?"  
  
Ron – "I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to make sure nothing happens to her."  
  
Ginny – "Nothing is happening to me."  
  
Ron – "Nothing!? You're getting all…kissy,…and touchey-feely."  
  
At this moment every character from the books that I can think of walks into the cinema.  
  
Fred – "Oh, hello all."  
  
George – "If we'd known the whole school was here…"  
  
Fred – "…we'd have brought our order forms."  
  
Ron – "Fred, George, back me up here."  
  
Fred and George – "On what."  
  
Ron – "Harry's making out with Ginny."  
  
Fred – "What?!"  
  
George – "Wow."  
  
Fred – "Go Ginny."  
  
George – "Yeah."  
  
Ron stands there with mouth hanging open. He cannot believe that his brothers didn't side with him.  
  
Hermione – "See, they don't have any problem with it."  
  
Ron – "Well, they were always a little weird."  
  
Hermione – "That's not very nice."  
  
Fred and George – "He's not wrong."  
  
Snape – "Detention!! Potter, Weasley, all week!"  
  
McGonagall – "Severus, public displays of affection are against the rules only in Hogwarts. You can't punish them since they are currently in Hogsmede."  
  
Snape – looks as if he's going to explode with the effort it's taking him not to hit McGonagall  
  
Colin Creevey – snaps a picture of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny  
  
Everybody - "Go away Colin, you nosy git!"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley – "Excuse me, but some people actually came here to watch the movie."  
  
Everybody – "Shut up Justin."  
  
Draco Malfoy – "What's wrong, Potter? Don't like mudbloods anymore?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione – "Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
Suddenly Sirius' face appears on the movie screen, followed by his body. 'Magically' he walks out of the film and into real life.  
  
Pansy Parkinson – screams loudly and faints  
  
Sirius Black – "Hello all. What did I miss?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George – "Sirius!"  
  
Luna Lovegood – "Stubby Boardman! Oh at first I was bored to be here, but now I can tell my father about this. This will certainly increase circulation."  
  
Cornelius Fudge walks dramatically into the room, surrounded by Aurors – "Arrest him." He points to Sirius.  
  
Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, along with everyone else in the Order of the Pheonix whose names I've forgotten (except Snape) surround Sirius – "We'd like to see you try."  
  
Fudge, growing red in the face – "He is charged with the murder of thirteen people, get out of the way, unless you'd like to join him in Azkaban.!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore appears out of nowhere – "Cornelius, as I have told you on many occasions, Sirius Black did not commit the murders of which you speak."  
  
Fudge – "You expect me to believe that Peter Pettigrew's demise was all a cover-up for how he, himself, blew up the street, killing those dozen muggles, just so he could frame Black. Oh, yes, I've forgotten something. That's after Pettigrew became the Potter's secret-keeper, and betrayed the secret to You-Know-Who, because Pettigrew was always in league with him."  
  
Dumbledore – "Yes."  
  
Fudge – "What a load of codswallop!"  
  
Dumbledore – "Not four months ago, Voldemort [everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wince,]…  
  
Hermione (interrupting Dumbledore) – "Oh, grow up. You all just sounded like steam escaping from a kettle."  
  
Dumbledore (continuing as if he hadn't noticed her) – "…broke into the Ministry and was almost able to escape unnoticed by you. Proving what I and Mr. Potter have been saying for the past two years, that Voldemort [more winces] has returned. So why is it that you can not believe that Sirius Black is innocent."  
  
Fudge, growing even redder – "There was proof that You-Know-Who returned. Where's the proof that Black is innocent."  
  
Dumbledore – "In his own mind, of course."  
  
None of the students, except Harry, knows what Dumbledore is talking about.  
  
Fudge – "What do you mean?"  
  
Dumbledore – "A pensieve."  
  
Fudge – his head blows up in frustration (just kidding. o) "Fine."  
  
Harry, turns to Ginny – "All I wanted to do was make-out."  
  
Ron smacks the back of Harry's head.

* * *

A/N2:  
This chapter originally began as the fifth chapter for my What Would They Say story. However, the words just started to flow out of my finger tips and before I knew what had happened I had written in Sirius returning. Well, at first I thought to break the story up into the What Would They Say and What IF parts, but then I realized that when divided neither of them was as long as I wanted them to be. So since the rules state that I can't post the same story twice under different names, I decided to post this as a separate entity althogether. Please review. 


End file.
